Vehicles can include displays to show information to vehicle users. The information can include, e.g., vehicle speed, fuel efficiency, a current time, etc. However, a vehicle display may vibrate when the vehicle travels along an uneven road, e.g., a road with uneven terrain (e.g., gravel, dirt, etc.). It is a problem to present the information to the vehicle users while the vehicle vibrates from the uneven road.